Prinny
|-|Prinny= |-|Hero Prinny= Summary The Prinnies are reincarnations of sinful humans, they work as servants for either the Netherworld or Celestia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly higher | 2-A Name: Prinny Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Varies, mostly male Age: Varies Classification: Souls of sinners contained in puppets, Demon Population: Billions K-Level: 1 Technology: Blades, bombs, pistols, rocket launchers, spaceships, fusion reactors, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert at close combat, Can use any kind of melee weapon or gun, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Creation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Can explode (killing themselves in the process), Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect) , Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Death Manipulation, | Same as above plus he is stronger, faster and more durable, and can respawn, Possible Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, and Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (his attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, Forget, Paralysis, and Poison Status effects) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Most demons if not all should be able to replicate Laharl's feat of destroying all the stars in the sky), possibly higher | Multiverse level+ (Defeated Asagi who fought evenly with Unlosing Ranger, Was stated to be on par with Overlord class beings, beat Pram, who matched Laharl at his peak while simply playing around with him.) Speed: Massively FTL (The Prinny is able to fly from Earth to the Sun in 4 seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Can Keep up with Top tier overlords) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly higher | Multiverse level+ '(Took hits from Pram and Prinny Baal) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Intelligence: Average (Prinnies are humans that are paying off their sins. So they should be as smart as an average human) Weapons: Machetes, guns, themselves, etc. Weaknesses: Can be killed with ease if he/she is tossed, it will explode in the process, many are a little bit cowardly | A bit dumb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prinny Barrage:' Jumps and with daggers on hand he slashes in the air creating gusts that cut the opponent. *'Self-Destruct:' He/she jumps, launching themselves at the opponent and explodes. *'Prinny Dance:' A dance that afflicts an enemy with light damage and paralysis, poison, amnesia, and sleep ailments simultaneously. *'Prinny Bomb:' Unsheathes a human-sized bomb, then he/she fails at tossing it, so he/she grabs the opponent and using the opponent as a meat shield the Prinny survives the attack but not the opponent. *'Volcanic Prinny:' Creates a volcano out of nowhere and then makes it erupt, this eruption is comparable to the one of Mt. Vesuvius. *'Pringer Beam:' Fires a laser from a skull all around, creating a massive explosion of energy. *'Prinny Fusillade:' Unsheathes the daggers, jumps away and then launches gusts of air and then summons a skull that shoots a massive beam. Key: Normal Prinny | Hero Prinny Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mascots Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Penguins Category:Purification Users